


Late Nights

by CD_Radio



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, engineer freddy, he can still dream hop, implied dream hopping, rorschach is still a vigilante, this is gay, v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Radio/pseuds/CD_Radio
Summary: He already sent Angel a text saying he’d be home late, hopefully, the entity had gotten it already before they got home. Although, knowing them, they probably made a pitstop to get more sugar cubes.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Rorschach (Watchmen)
Kudos: 5





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grendoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grendoc/gifts).



> MADE THIS FOR MY FRIEND  
> Also yes Freddy in a long skirt and yes Ror made that skirt for him AND YES FREDDY CALLS HIM ANGEL AND Y E S NB PRONOUNS FOR ROR

_ Tap. Tap. Taptaptaptaptap _

_ Clck. Clck. Clck. _

The glow of the laptop screen began to hurt his eyes as he kept tapping away at the keyboard. Trying to finish all his work in one go so he can spend the rest of the week with less work than he would have if he had gone home early. 

He already sent Angel a text saying he’d be home late, hopefully the entity had gotten it already before they got home. Although, knowing them, they probably made a pitstop to get more sugar cubes. 

Ah, no matter, when he got home, he’ll be sure to surprise them with a box of treats that they could share together. 

Ugh. He wanted to go home already.

A few more reports and he will be. Adjusting his skirt as he crossed his legs, he stretched upward, groaning as he heard his back pop and his muscles sing praise with the movement as he had been slouching for hours now.

Tilting his head back, he realized that the office lights were turned off. 

Huh. Ernie must have forgotten he was still there. No matter, it wasn’t like he was afraid of the dark.

Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, Freddy uncrossed his legs and stood up. Maybe a short walk around the hall would do him good, he’s been at it since he got back from lunch.

* * *

  
  


As his boot heels made a satisfying tapping noise with each step he took, he wondered if Angel had eaten yet. Again, knowing them, they probably just opened a can of beans instead of reheating the dinner Freddy had made them the morning before he left for work.

He made his way to the break room, emptying the cold coffee in the pot and rinsing it out. Bert was supposed to be in charge of that, but the guy was so excited to go out drinking despite having an early shift the next morning. Freddy never understood that. Why people enjoyed alcohol was a mystery to him. Those things tasted rancid, he’ll stick with coffee or chocolate any day.

As he waited for the coffee to run, he shoved his hand in his skirt pocket, fishing out his phone.

_ No messages. _

Huh. They must be out patrolling then. He hoped they’ll be careful this time, the last time they went on patrol Freddy nearly had a heart attack with the amount of blood he found by the door of their home. 

“Dan better be looking after you or I swear to god, the next time I astral project, he’s gonna be sorry.” The strawberry blonde shoved his phone back and returned to staring at the coffee maker.

“Finished patrol.” Voice deep and grave made the hair on the back of Freddy’s neck stand up. No matter how many times Angel did their silent surprise trick, the engineer was always...well surprised. One would think he’d be used to it by now, but apparently not.

“Rorschach, you startled me!” The bespectacled man turned, face pink with embarrassment, his skirt spinning as he did.

“Wearing the skirt I made.”

“Oh, well… yeah. It seemed like a nice day to wear it. Shame if I didn’t.” 

Gloved hands made their way on the kitchen counter, each on the side of Freddy’s hips, effectively trapping the taller between them and the cold linoleum.

“No trouble at work?”   
  
Freddy knew what they meant. Anyone else would hear it as a general question but he knew better.

“No, Angel, no one picked on me for the skirt.” The nickname made Rorschach shiver, and when Freddy’s warm hands made their way to their masked face, holding the hero’s head in his hands, Rorschach practically melted.

“Hell, Bethany even asked where I got it.” Freddy chuckled, pressing his head against Ror’s. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” 

Mismatched eyes stared back at them as they stood there, in the dark of the office kitchen with only the glow of the coffee maker’s lights to keep them from absolute darkness. 

The hero’s hands shifted, wrapping them around the leaner man they had trapped.

“This okay?” They tilted their head as Freddy, in turn, moved his arms to lazily wrap them on Rorschach’s shoulders.

He was always endeared by how the other cares so much about his boundaries. It was sweet. Growing up with people basically taking what they wanted from him, and there he was, with the love of his life asking him if  _ hugging _ him was alright. 

His chest bloomed with warmth.

“Yes, Angel. It’s okay.” He offered the mask a soft and gentle smile before moving to give them a peck on the cheek.

He wasn’t in a rush to get back to the house anymore, he was already home.


End file.
